


Ver el rostro I

by Mellark_Newman



Series: Verle la cara a dios. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: Se desencadena lo interno y explota.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No se de donde salio. 
> 
> Disfrútalo.

Por la forma en que John se abraza su torso podría decirse que se ha estado riendo por un largo periodo de tiempo y con gran fuerza, lo extraño en la imagen es Mycroft quien sonríe débilmente palmeándole la rodilla al bueno del doctor.

Mi doctor.

Con el rostro totalmente desencajado, la Reyna baja las escaleras a prisa saliendo finalmente no solo de mi piso sino también del edificio, John me ve con la consternación y enojo marcado en cada una de las líneas de su dulce rostro; está a punto de soltarme una perorata sobre comportamiento que durara exactamente cinco minutos y después me invitara una taza de té de la misma cafetera y agua de la que mi gordo hermano ha estado bebiendo. Es hora de un cambio drástico de planes. Con el simple clic del cerrojo sus ojos cambian a un pánico distinto del que nunca ninguna otra persona podrá ser testigo.

Porque John Watson es mío. Y yo nunca comparto.  

Primero sus labios intentan formar las silabas mientras su garganta no coopera, sus cuerdas vocales están atrofiadas mientras me acerco a su cuerpo con pequeños y decididos pasos, la alfombra silencia cualquier intento de escape y su sillón interrumpe su huida haciendo que su bien formado cuerpo caiga hacia atrás perdiendo cualquier batalla que su mente hubiera maquinado diluyendo la imaginación con deseo.

No hay tiempo para juegos ni preliminares, mi boca se estampa en su contra y comienza la feroz posesión por fin reclamando aquello que me ha sido negado durante tanto tiempo, sus gemidos los recibo y recompenso acariciando con adoración su pecho y piernas cubiertos por capas y más capas estorbosas de tela. Puedo sentir sus manos intentando quitarme de encima y su tarea solo hace que mi corazón estalle dentro de mi pecho y mi raciocinio se convierta en deseo aún más intenso.

Por fin deja de luchar y sus dedos bailan por entre los botones de mis prendas, desajustando mis pantalones pudo fácilmente colar una mano que acaricia rudamente mi trasero, lo que no sabe es que él está más que listo.

Mis labios olvidan por un momento su rostro para dejar huella en la piel de su cuello, en mi lengua puedo sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón y mis dientes marcan la bronceada piel expuesta. John gime y patalea debajo de mi como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de caer por un vacío y es cuando entre mis dedos puedo sentir el caliente líquido que su orgasmo deja rastro, sus ojos están abiertos permitiéndome saborear el deseo dentro de él completamente liberado, su espalda es un arco perfecto por cuyo camino mis dedos fríos pasean. Su cuerpo se relaja sobre el sillón y sus piernas se abrazan perezosamente a mis caderas.

— ¿Seguro?

Me sorprende mi propia voz ronca, oscura, peligrosa. Y sin embargo sus dedos acarician con delicadeza mi mejilla trazando mi pómulo, dejando un rastro tibio por sobre mis labios introduciendo su dedo índice, jugando con mi lengua, sonriéndome en el proceso. Su mano ociosa se encarga de juguetear con uno de mis pezones delineándolo y pellizcándolo de manera maestra recordándome quien de los dos es el experto, molestándome creyendo que se salvara de cualquier represalia que pudiera tomar en su contra. Mi deseo no explorado quiere dañarle de una sola estocada mientras que mi corazón desea detenerse y penetrar de manera lenta permitiéndole al doctor acoplarse a la intrusión. Decido que lo mejor de momento es besarle con intensidad relajándolo por un momento, me muerde el labio inferior cuando nuestros cuerpos están conectados.

Su pecho enrojecido y brillante por una capa de sudor sube y baja de manera rápida intentando tomar todo el aire que no puede retener.

Y danzamos.

El calor entre sus piernas es completamente diferente al calor de sus amables palabras, su interior arde mientras su boca pide más entre gemidos y mi nombre bendecido. Mi cuerpo se acopla a su pequeña forma y mis manos aprenden la topografía de su piel, mis ojos están ciegos por la luz que irradian sus ojos mientras mi mente se alimenta de la forma más placentera.

Cuando todo termina por primera vez me siento imposibilitado, completamente a merced de un sentimiento que por tres años el buen doctor ha intentado inculcar con un éxito rotundo. La paz dentro de mi palacio mental es total y estoy a punto de rendirme entre sus brazos cuando su voz irrumpe.

—Holmes sé que tus rodillas son más jóvenes que las mías pero ¡Por amor a la ciencia quítate de encima!    

Sonrió con el rostro pegado a su pecho a la altura de su cálido corazón, no tengo razones contundentes para moverme hasta que se me ocurre repetir sobre mis sabanas.

—Eres mío Watson, no se le ocurra olvidarlo.

—Cásate conmigo y el mundo no lo dudara.

Nos reímos satisfechos y por fin me siento completo. Sus dedos pasean por entre las hebras de mi cabello adormeciéndome.

—Es enserio, muévete, no quiero que tengas problemas en un futuro próximo.

Un suspiro y ocho pasos hacia mi habitación es lo que me queda para seguir disfrutando de mi buen doctor.

   

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para la trama. 
> 
> Se que no es un lemon como tal, de echo ni siquiera se acerca a ningún cítrico, pero lo hice con mucho cariño y en un arrebato de inspiración. Y claro, una sosa manera de agradecer la ayuda prestada.


End file.
